The present invention relates to the reading of dataforms, such as bar codes, by the use of imagers in slot or presentation mode scanners.
The reading of bar codes by imagers is known, and imagers, such as charge coupled detector (CCD) arrays or CMOS sensors, have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,181, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such imagers are also referred to as cameras, sensors and the like.
It is proposed that the use of two images of the same bar code from two different views will aid in the speed and reliability of decoding bar codes which have been captured as an image in an imager.
Moreover, although two-dimensional bar codes have been increasing in use, there are currently no presentation or slot scanners available in the market today that can read a two-dimensional bar code from two sides of a package.